Hogwarts' Time Travellers
by Careena Charme
Summary: HP setting but original characters. What happens when four unlikely couples fall in love, travel to the future. etc? Elves, Veelas, magic, adventure…
1. Of quarrles and squabbles

~*~Chapter one~*~  
  
It was a warm sunny day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Classes on as usual. Lots of homework and lots of fun.  
  
~*Now your inside the great hall , not lots of student though only prefects were there.*~  
  
"Fire me ? You can't fire me !" A 7th year Slytherin boy was saying ( The boy had blonde hair that went dark at the end and brown eyes, and was tall enough)  
  
"Guess what , sweetie ? We just did." said Maya Zaresteya , sitting at a chair at the front of the hall , while the other prefects were seated in front of her and the Slytherin boy called Kyder Uran was standing in front of them.  
  
"But I'm the Head boy, you can't just fire me ! Does Professor Mcgonagall know anything about this ?" said Kyder staring at the brown haired , green eyed Head girl.  
  
" No , but if you went and told her that , I will tell her , how much 'help' you've been." Maya said with a smirk , which usually is on Kyder 's face.  
  
"That's not fair , I had Qudditch practice , plus I had to go to the Wizard Chess tournament." Kyder said , frustrated.  
  
"Yeah , he didn't mean it. " said a 6th year Slytherin prefect.  
  
Maya looked at the girl , and the girl blushed and sat down. "Fine , if you have an excuse this time , but what do you have to say for yourself for all other times you disappeared ? " Maya said standing up and walking to Kyder , waiting.  
  
"Oh , come on , Maya ! Give the poor guy a break." Said a 6th year Hufflepuff prefect. Maya gave a sign and said to Kyder.  
  
"If you screw-up this time, Kyder, I'll make sure we get a new Head boy. Do I make myself clear ? " Maya said narrowing her eyes.  
  
The Head boy , Head girl and the other prefects started discussing about the ball. Hogwarts's 2000th Anniversary Ball.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~* Mean while , Jennifer Conway, a 5th year Ravenclaw was walking toward the school library.*~ She walked in , gave a sharp nod to Madam Pince. And entered the restricted section of the school library. As she started re- arranging the books with her wand , she started thinking * This is one of the good things about being a librarian , walk in the restricted section without a second glare from Madam Pince and read all this interesting books whenever you want. Now where was that advance Divination book.*  
  
As Jennifer looked for the book , she didn't notice another librarian behind her , grinning. (Blaze Hunter had almost light brown hair , with light blue eyes, and was one of the tallest boy in his year)  
  
"Once a Conway , always a Conway , huh ? " said 5th year Griffindor librarian , Blaze , looking straight at the brown hair with blonde highlight and brown eyes that matched her hair.  
  
Jennifer gasped and accidentally dropped a book. When the book hit the floor , it started screaming. Blade was the one that shut it.  
  
Jennifer looked around , some students were standing , some ready to join in and scream bloody murder , while the others ready to run like headless chicken. Blaze grinned and said  
  
" Don't worry , people , everything's under control. You may go back to your lives with my blessing. "  
  
Jennifer's eyes traveled to Madam Pince's table , and gave a deep sigh because she wasn't there. Turned back to the grinning git.  
  
"One of these days , your funeral will be held , Hunter. Why do you always have to do that , gerbil ?" Jennifer said taking the book out of his hands and hitting him on the left arm.  
  
Blaze screamed like a girl and said " Is that the best Ravenclaw beater can do ?"  
  
Jennifer's head snapped back at Blaze Hunter. She smirked and said " Ohhh , you don't wanna say that , you poor excuse for a beater. We'll kick your Gryffindor ass's at the next game ! "  
  
*This is getting interesting.* Blaze thought.  
  
"Really ? Wanna bet ? Well kick your ass's." Blaze said stepping closer.  
  
"Fine ! If we win , YOU pay for my shopping for a whole day , agree ?" Jennifer said raising her chin up.  
  
"Okay. If I win you'll be my date for all of the ball's this year. Agree ? " Blaze said offering his hand.  
  
"Agree." Took his hand. "Deal." "Your gonna wish you didn't made a bet with me , Mister." "HA HA HA , Wanna bet ?"  
* * * * *  
  
~* Now we are in the study hall , where student sat and studied. In a corner, you could see a 5th year Ravenclaw boy sat and practiced charms. He had black eyes just like his hair , black.*~  
  
"APARECIUM !" The dark boy who was called Ryan Morgan said.  
  
The space in front of him , blurred a bit and burning writing appeared which faded after 5 seconds.  
  
`Sigh.`  
  
This was the 20th time Ryan tried this charm but the writing faded , which was supposed to stay burning and go to the person meant to be.  
  
`Closed eyes , Ryan leaned back , taking deep breaths`  
  
He didn't notice until someone sat at his lap. Rosy lips were pressed at his temple. Ryan's eyes flew open. Jazmin La Vinci was staring at him with a smile on her lips.  
  
"What the -" Ryan tried saying but was cut by the blue black haired Jazmin.  
  
"Guess what ? Ravenclaw and Griffindor are having a qudditch match. " Jazmin said starting to use her Veela magic on Ryan.  
  
"So? I knew th-.. Jazmin ! You're so beautiful." Ryan said taking her hand.  
  
"I know , darling." Kissed him on the cheek. "So ? Are you going to be on the Griffindor's side or your sour house , Ravenclaw's side ? " Jazmin said making herself more comfortable on Ryan's lap.  
  
"Yes , or course! I'll be on your -" Ryan was cut again by another Ravenclaw 5th year girl.  
  
"Oh , no you don't , Jazmin ! AVIS !" said Erediac Glasher pointing her wand at Ryan.  
  
Ryan , who was staring at Jazmin , blinked. Then blinked again. His sheepish smile turn into a frown. Lets go of her hand.  
  
"Get of me , Jazmin ! How many times do I have to tell you , not to do this kind of things." Ryan said while Jazmin stood and cursed.  
  
"Ryan , this little fraud was putting you into her Veela magic. Again. She was trying to make you be on her side at qudditch match. For crying out loud , you can't make our Keeper on you side !" Erediae almost shouted her friend.  
  
Jazmin stuck out her tongue at Erediae and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What ? Jazmin ! I've had it with your sick jokes. You know that when a Morgan gives his word , he can't take it back or he will face a month of bad luck. You know ! Then why do you do this? " Ryan Morgan was red with rage.  
  
"Okay , people , show's over ! Everyone go back to there work." Seth Green said to the other student in the study hall , who were staring at the trio.(He had spiked , platinum blonde hair , with gray eyes. A Gryffindor 7th year prefect.)  
  
"You three. Do you always have to make huge Ka-booms, when your in public? Ryan ! I know your cute and -" Seth was cut by Ryan.  
  
"Seth , are you hitting on me?" Ryan said with a devilish grin. Ryan loved teasing Seth even though Seth was in 7th year.  
  
Seth rolled his eyes ."Shut up. I was just pointing out that even though you have girls falling all over you , you shouldn't have lipstick marks on your face. You can get into trouble my friend." Now it was Seth's turn to grin . "Like right now. 10 points from Ravenclaw for making out , in the study hall and using magic not for studying purposes. 10 points from Griffindor for using Veela power to .. Make Ryan like you.. I think." Seth said scraching his head.  
  
"What`re you ? Nuts ?"  
  
"Heyyyy ! "  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
Seth hold out his hands and stepped back. Sat , went back to his work.  
  
Ryan gave a basilik look to Jazmin, and stormed out. Jazmin ran after him ( oh , come on Ryan , don't do this to me).  
  
Erediae shook her head and went back to her work , beside Seth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's note: End of first chapter. Did you like it? In this chapter there are only main characters.  
  
Maya - Gryffindor Kyder - Slytherin Jennifer - Ravenclaw Blaze - Gryffindor Ryan - Ravenclaw Jazmin- Gryffindor Erediae - Ravenclaw Seth - Gryffindor  
  
All these characters are real people. And the events in this story are from books , fanfics , real life events or events from my imagination. So , I try making it more interesting. I love the qudditch part. Which will be in the third chapter. See you there.  
  
* Guys, you know which character you are. Right ?* 


	2. Gryffindors and Ravenclawssigh

~*~Chapter two~*~  
  
*History of magic class , 5th year. Ravenclaw and Griffindor.*  
  
`Yawn `  
  
`Sigh `  
  
`ZZZZZZZZ`  
  
This was totally boring.  
  
Jennifer looked at the blackboard but wasn't actually looking at it. Then she got this feeling somebody was looking at her. Stiffed. Turn around ..  
  
Erediae had a lolly pop in her mouth and was looking out of the window. Day dreaming. Jazmin was beside her , looking at Ryan who was sitting behind her but at the other end of the table. Once in a while when Ryan looked at her , she flashed her sunny smile. But Ryan just continued his work. Beside Ryan was a couple of other guys and Blaze Hunter which wink at Jennifer when she looked at him. Jennifer rolled her eyes and turn back.  
  
Blaze scribbled something on a paper and rolled it. Then when the Ghost Professor turned his back to write something about the war at 1897. Blaze threw the paper. But in the process , his friends shoulder hit Blaze's arm and the paper didn't went to the person Blaze aimed. It went to Jazmin.  
  
Jazmin had finally gave up on Ryan and turn to the front fully and was listening to the lecture. When something hit her back. She turned and saw a rolled paper. Read it. And turn at Ryan and smiled then blushed slightly and send him a flying kiss. Ryan's eyebrows shoot up. Then , frowned. Shake his head and smacked his temple with his palm.  
  
Blaze was trying very , very hard not to laugh. Jazmin was winking and grinning at Ryan. The class started to notice Jazmin's acts of love. The group of Ravenclaw guys started whistling , cheering , and laughing. When , Jazmin saw her audience she gave another flying kiss to Ryan. And Ryan was turning red by the minute.  
  
Blaze joined the sound making process. Jennifer turned again and saw Ryan's face, chuckled.  
  
Professor had send Jazmin and Ryan out of class to solve their . er.. I don't know what.  
  
Ryan was cursing. Jazmin , fascinated by his creative curse , smiled and followed Ryan.  
  
Ryan walked in the Hospital Wing and saw a 1st year sitting on one of the bed with a fast bleeding knee. Ryan dropped his books and bag on one of the beds and walked to the 1st year Hufflepuff boy. Ryan smiled and put his hand on the boy's knee. The boy , tried jumping out of the bed but saw that Ryan's hand was glowing and the pain was fading. The boy jumped out of the bed, amazed by Ryan , thanked him and walked happily out of the wing.  
  
*Ryan healing powers. So, he was a healer , so he kinda worked in the wing.*  
  
Ryan noticed Jazmin standing at the entrance , narrowed his eyes and started checking the medical potion cupboard , took out bottles that were almost empty.  
  
"Ryan ? "  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ryan ?" stepping closer. Still no answer.  
  
"Ryan , I-" Jazmin was stopped.  
  
"You what ? You the Veela that you are don't get the hint that a guy is not interested. NO ! You have to use your powers and get him don't you? You have to bring him down , don't you?" Ryan was furious.  
  
"Ryan , I . don't understand. I thought you ." Jazmin tried saying.  
  
"What don't you understand? I'm. Not . Interested. Why don't stop thinking for a while , okay?" Ryan turned back to the cupboard.  
  
Jazmin walked back to Gryffindor Common room , and was surprised to find tears in her eyes. Jazmin never cried. Never.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Potion class , Professor Snape scolding a Gryffindor girl for coming late in class. Blaze Hunter and Ryan Morgan sat side by side at the end of the class.*  
  
"Look , Ryan , I wanted-" Blaze tried to explain about Jazmin but Ryan stopped him by saying.  
  
"Why do you always have to start your sentences with ' look ' or 'listen'? Are you addicted to alliteration or something?"  
  
*Okay , I can see he's in a annoying mood. Maybe later.* Blaze's mind said.  
  
"Now" Professor Snape said getting everyone's attention. "Today , we will be making love potion."  
  
*He actually looks happy taking points from Gryffindor. Hey! Did I hear `LOVE POTION` ?* Ryan thought.  
  
Beside him Blaze was "Woooooooooo ! Yeah ! " - ing.  
  
And the class was saying.  
  
"OH Nooooooo !"  
  
"Alright !!! "  
  
"But professor - !"  
  
"Yesssssssss !"  
  
Professor put a hand up , and the class fell silence. "I know we already did that potion a year ago. But for some.. Unmentionable reasons .. We have to do the potion again."  
  
"Why do you think we're doing this? " Ryan asked Blaze.  
  
"Probably because the minister's daughter wanted the potion , so that she can use it on Seth. " Blaze said casually.  
  
Ryan looked at a Ravenclaw girl who was sitting at the front , and said.  
  
"Elizabeth likes Seth ? .. Where do you know all this from , man ?"  
  
Blaze grinned and said " I'm a librarian , remember? Everyday , when I'm minding my own business , I `accidentally ` hear people talking."  
  
"Now I get it !" Ryan said while writing down the ingredients from the board. "No wonder you were laughing your head off that day. You were sitting at the floor with your head in your hands. I almost thought you were crying."  
  
The grin on Blaze's face disappear. He grabbed Ryan's collar. "Blaze Hunter never cries. Got that? "  
  
Ryan grinned and held his hands up in surrender. Blaze let go of Ryan.  
  
"This potion will only work until the end of today." Professor Snape was explaining , while motioning jars from the cupboard behind Blaze and Ryan. He gave Blaze a narrowed eyed look and continued.  
  
Blaze shrugged. Erediae turned from the front and said " He probably hasn't forgotten your blast at the last class, Blaze. Are you going to pull another stunt today?"  
  
"Don't know. Nah , today , I'm gonna be a good boy and make my potion." Blaze said looking down at his book.  
  
Erediae looked at Ryan and said. " He's probably going to ruin a girl's day and make her really embarrassed. Any idea, who ? "  
  
Before Erediae could hear Ryan's answer , she had to dash to the front to take her ingredients.  
  
"Hmmm , let's see. Oh , probably Jennifer."  
  
Blaze turned to Ryan with wide eyes. "How do you know? . I mean , No. Not , Jennifer. No way."  
  
"Oh , come on Blaze, I'm your best friend. I know who you're having a crush on , okay ? " Ryan said , while Erediae came back with her ingredients.  
  
"I DON'T have a crush on her !" Blaze almost shouted  
  
"Oh my god ! Blaze Hunter has a crush on a girl ! Oh , please do tell me , who?" that was Erediae saying , while fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
".er.. well , her name is -" Ryan said , grinning at Blaze.  
  
"Nobody ! Don't you try spreading rumours , Morgan !" Blaze was ready to take Ryan's collar , again .  
  
* * * * *In Transfiguration's Class. Student's were trying to Transfigure a Ladybugs into dresses. Maya Zarasteya was sitting beside Seth Green. Playing with they're Ladybugs.*  
  
"So ? " "So ?" "How's the party coming on ?" "Fine, I guess. I get one chance to dump Kyder from some of the work , But NO, the other prefects nicely forgive him for not being here for a month. Argh !"  
  
"O-kay."  
  
Seth and Maya got tired of playing with their Ladybug , so they transfigured it , into a dress. Just at that moment , a Hufflepuff prefect came into the class. Said something to Professor Mcgonagall. The Professor nodded. Then , the prefect came toward Maya.  
  
"Hey , Zarasteya , Madam Hooch wanted to see you."  
  
"Me ? Okay , I'll be there after class. At the Pitch ? "  
  
The Prefect nodded and walked out.  
  
"Maybe , I'm going to replace you Seth ? Probably because Madam Hooch doesn't count on you anymore, as Gryffindor Captain." Maya said smiling.  
  
"Yeah , right ! And Professor McGonagall's gonna date Snape." Seth snorted. He loved his position in the qudditch team, Seeker , and Captain is not bad. Not Bad at all.  
  
Maya laughed.  
  
* * * * * *The staircase. Maya was walking down the staircase toward the pitch. When suddenly . *  
  
A load of history books falling from above. Maya had to move fast. In about 5 seconds she will be crushed. The books were falling. Falling. Falling. Maya wanted to move , could move but WHERE ?  
  
Suddenly something came flying from the front oak door. Grabbed Maya ( Gotcha !) The next thing Maya knew was that she was in Kyder's arms and on his broom , flying higher and higher. Then on the top level he stopped. Maya was on her feet now.  
  
".em . Thanks.. I think . how -? " Maya was still kinda dizzy.  
  
"I was just going to go for spin on my Ray Shooter 99 around the lake, and I saw. PEEVES ! GET YOUR PALE BUTT HERE ! NOW !!! Maya , Peeves threw the books at you." Kyder said.  
  
"Oh! Thanks , Kyder . If you didn't pull that stunt I would have probably been Squashed by History."  
  
"I guess now you know the importance of quidditch ? And History was never my favourite subject " Kyder said , smiling  
  
"Mine too ! "  
  
"Oh , Please ! Hold the MUSH ! " Peeves said from above them.  
  
"Peeves ! What did you do that for ? Do you want me to have a little chat with Bloody Baron ? " Kyder said looking up at Peeves.  
  
"She started it ! Told Flinch I liked him." Peeves said.  
  
"Well , you deserve it , you slime ball , piece of. " Maya said and continued with her long list of `what she thinks about Peeves`.  
  
Kyder walked away smiling , thinking * She recovered fast from the shock of nearly being killed.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quidditch Practice. *Rocket Ravenclaw Team walked toward the pitch , in a V shape. Holding there broomsticks. Dressed in blue Ravenclaw's quidditch robes. While , in front of them , Golden Gryffindor Team , were walking back towards the castle , in a V shape too. They had just finished practicing. Dressed in red and yellow Gryffindor's quidditch robes. *  
  
"Hiya Jennifer !" Blaze waved. Blaze got elbowed in the stomach by Seth. " Argh ! Ouch, that hurt."  
  
"Blaze , don't wave to the enemy !" Another team member said from the front.  
  
Jennifer was just about to wave back when Ryan grabbed her hand and said "Don't you dare wave at them. For crying out loud , they're the enemy."  
  
"Enemy? But my best friend's in that team. And so is yours." Jennifer said while pulling her hand back from Ryan's grab.  
  
"Right now , forget your friends. We are fighting for our team." Another team member said from behind.  
  
When the two team were face to face , the captain shook hands , talked casually or at least tried talking casually. While the others gave looks to each other. Then passed each other to their own destination.  
  
*That looked serious. Somehow I don't think this will be a friendly match.* Both Jennifer and Blaze thought.  
  
Ravenclaw team practiced and Gryffindor team took they're shower.  
  
* * * * *  
  
* Dinner time , in the great hall. Everyone eating and talking*  
  
Then the entrance door for Great Hall opened. 7 students walked in , Ravenclaw Qudditch team came in , still in there Qudditch ropes. The hall grew silence. All eyes were on them and the Gryffindor team , who were sitting at there table, together. As the 7 student sat down. One of them walked toward Blaze Hunter.  
  
And Blaze was looking at his plate , thinking * She probably drinked the potion and now she's going to come here. HEE , HEE , HEE, hee.*  
  
"Blaze , love , could I sit beside you?" A girl said.  
  
"Yeah." Blaze looked up and his mouth fell. It wasn't Jennifer but it was Erediae settling beside him. Blaze looked at Jennifer , from far away. She was as stunned as himself.  
  
"..Er.. Erediae.. Are you okay?" Blaze said as Erediae filled Blaze's plate with food.  
  
"Yeah , tip - top. Why? Honey , eat all this. We want you strong and healthy , right?" Erediae said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
" Erediae ! What the hell are you doing ? " said Jennifer standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. The other team member had followed Jennifer to the Gryffindor table , looking stunned.  
  
"Well , I'm sitting , eating dinner with the most handsome guy in the school. What do you think I'm doing ? Doing Tango , silly ? " Erediae said draping her arms around Blaze's shoulder.  
  
"But , you sure as hell making the scene as big as that. Guys , let's take her out of here. She's ruining our image." Jennifer said to her team mates.  
  
Blaze disconnected his arm from Eridiae while the Ravenclaws crossed the long table.  
  
"Come back here. Silly. " Eridiae said while she was taken out of the hall.  
  
Blaze gave a deep sigh. *Looks like she drank the potion.* He thought. When he turned he heard Jennifer saying  
  
"What did you say , Malfoy."  
  
"I said , It's not as if you HAVE an image." Jason Malfoy said , laughing. Jason Malfoy looked just like his father Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yeah ! Well , at least we don't look like ferret's on sticks. You little piece of dung." Jennifer replied.  
  
As Jason continued , Blaze noticed all her team mates were not here supporting her.  
  
" You look like Einstein on sticks , bloody freak." The Slytherins laughed.  
  
" You dorky -" Jennifer was unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"That's enough. This the Great Hall , where you eat. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Conway, you will serve detention in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. Tommorow, sharp at 8 o'clock. Miss Conway , please go escort your friend and report to me what exactly happened to her. " Professor Mcgonagall  
  
"But Professor tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend. I've been waiting for- " Jennifer was cut.  
  
"You will not be going to Hogsmeade because of your own behavior." Professor Mcgonagall walked back to the Professor's Table.  
  
"It's all your fault , Malfoy. You can't just keep your mouth shut ,can you?" Jennifer walked out of the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Blaze , Maya , Seth , and Jazmin were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, when they heard voices from an empty class.*  
  
Maya and Seth , said they don't like nosing into people's business. So , Jazmin and Blaze peeked.  
  
"So , somebody put a Love potion into my water bottle and when my bottle and Erediae's got exchanged during Qudditch practice , she drank the potion. I got it until there. But I don't get it who's Love potion was in my bottle ? " said Jennifer.  
  
"Okay , since Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had potion's today. It's got to be a Gryffindor because a Ravenclaw would never do something like that especially near a Qudditch match." Said Ravenclaw Chaser.  
  
"Yeah. So , Jennifer do you have a fan in Gryffindor ? " Asked Ravenclaw's another beater.  
  
". I don't . er . I don't think so." Jennifer said.  
  
" Let's do that Charm , which can identify who's potion is it. Jen , go take your bottle from the locker. " Said the Ravenclaw captain ( who was the seeker , and a 7th year.)  
  
Outside. " Oh , man. Now , Jennifer is going to be mad." Blaze said.  
  
"So , you're the master to all this mischief ? I should have known." Jazmin said looking at Blaze.  
  
"BLAZE !!! " Came from inside.  
  
"Looks like your in trouble , Hunter." Jazmin said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Auther's note : So , the end of another chapter. This was longer than the first. And as you can see there are some new characters. Which might get confusing.  
  
The next chapter's preview: Hogsmead weekend. (Kyder and Maya talking) (Ryan and Jazmin talking) Jennifer Conway and Jason Malfoy's detention. TOGETHER ! (The Horror.) Blaze meets Jennifer for the first time, after the 'incident' Seth Green gets a letter from Erediae's father. Weird? And my favourite the Qudditch match.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* GRYFFINDOR VS RAVENCLAW*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
